bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Shunsui Kyōraku/Image Gallery
Shunsui Anime Pics ShunsuiKyoraku.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku, Captain of the 8th Division. Youngshunsui.jpg|Shunsui as a student in the Shinō Academy. Shunsuipendulum.jpg|Shunsui over 110 years ago. Ep206UnohanaSurprisesUkitakeKyoraku.png|Unohana surprises Ukitake and Kyōraku. Ep206CaptainDiscussion.png|Captains discuss change in the Gotei 13. Episode210LisaEavesDrops.png|Lisa spying on the Captain's Meeting. Ep210ShunsuiReassuresUrahara.png|Kyōraku reassures Kisuke Urahara. Ep211ShunsuiAizen.png|Kyōraku sees Aizen. Bleach_shunsui0030.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku. CaptainKyourakuShunsui26.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku. Kyouraku-shunsui-274651a27.jpg|Shunsui Kyōraku Ep37OfferedDrink.png|Shunsui offers Sado a drink. Shunsui1.jpg|Shunsui having a drink. Chad_vs_kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui vs. Chad Ep37TwoFingeredAttack.png|Shunsui attacks Sado with just his fingers. Ep37KyorakuDefeatsSado.png|Shunsui defeats Chad Shunsuiandukitakedestroythesokyoku.jpg|Shunsui & Ukitake destroy the Sōkyoku. CaptainKyourakuShunsui44.jpg|Shunsui takes Nanao to a safe area. Shunsui_and_Ukitake_face_Yamamoto.jpg|Shunsui & Ukitake vs. Yamamoto. Vlcsnap6328ki3.jpg|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu sealed. Kyoraku_Shikai.jpg|Shunsui with Katen Kyōkotsu in Shikai. Episode61KyorakuCut.png|Shunsui appears cut during battle with Yamamoto. Ep65UkitakeShunsuiTalk.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss Yamamoto's plans. Ep68UkitakeToshiroShunsui.png|Captains investigate Suì-Fēng's data. Episode97ShinigamiTalk.png|Discussion about the explosions in Seireitei. LookingIntoBounts.png|Shunsui and a group of captains investigating the Bount. Yamamoto orders the captains to go Bount-hunting.png|Yamamoto orders Unohana, Shunsui and Komamura to hunt the Bount. Episode99ShunsuiMayuri.png|Mayuri and Shunsui argue over details of Bount Invasion. Episode103UkitakeKyorakuResearch.png|Shunsui reluctantly helps Ukitake search for information. Epsiode107InformOthers.png|Hitsugaya provides the information. Starkvsshunsui.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Starrk Starrk vs Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui vs. Starrk Shunsui_unsheathing_sword.jpg|Shunsui about to unsheath his sword. Shunsuibleeding.png|Shunsui bleeding. Katen Kyokotsuka.jpg|Shunsui releases Katen Kyōkotsu Katen Kyokotsu, Shikai Image.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu in Shikai. Kyoraku_Shunsui_using_Takeoni.jpg|Shunsui using Takeoni. Ukitake_helps_out_Shunsui.png|Shunsui being defended by Ukitake. KyorakuAboutToBeShot.jpg|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. Starrk_shoots_Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui being shot by Starrk. Shunsui Defeated.jpg|Shunsui upon the ground after being shot. Lisa talks to Shunsui.png|Lisa reuniting with Shunsui KyorakuUsingKageoni.jpg|Kyōraku using his Kageoni ability. KyorakuVsStarrkFinal.jpg|Kyōraku and Starrk face-off for the final time. StarrkCutsKyoraku.jpg|Starrk cuts Kyōraku after calling white. KyorakuKillsStarrk.jpg|Shunsui kills Starrk. LoveRoseAndKyoraku.jpg|Love and Rose with Kyōraku after Starrk's death. Aizen cuts down attackers.png|Aizen cuts down Shunsui, Hitsugaya, Suì-Fēng and Hirako. Lost Haoris.jpg|Yamamoto berates Shunsui, Byakuya and Kenpachi for losing their captain's haori. E317 Inaba Akon Hitsugaya Shunsui.png|Inaba reveals to Akon, Hitsugaya and Shunsui there is no record of Nanao and Rangiku traversing the Dangai. Nanao Rangiku return E317.png|Nanao and Rangiku report to the captains after being unaccounted for. E318 Akon research for Shunsui.png|Shunsui asks Akon about reiatsu in the Dangai. Ep321UkitakeMeetsKyoraku.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake meet secretly about their suspicions. Kyoraku meets with Ukitake.png Akon Gives The Dangai Record .png|Akon gives Shunsui and Ukitake the Dangai records. Ukitake,_Kyoraku,_and_Amagai_drinking.png|Shunsui drinking with Ukitake and Amagai. Amagai drinks with Kyoraku.png|Amagai drinks with Kyōraku. Hitsugaya and Kyoraku reveal their suspicions.png|Hitsugaya and Kyōraku reveal their suspicions. KyorakuUkitake.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku ponder what is wrong with Byakuya after his spar with Renji. KyorakuMuramasa.png|Kyōraku demands to know where Yamamoto is. Ep238UkitakeKyoraku.png|Ukitake and Kyōraku discuss events. Kyoraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area.png|Kyōraku and Ukitake come across a platformed area. Katen Kyokotsu approaches Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Katen Kyōkotsu approaches Kyōraku and Ukitake. Shunsui_dodges_an_attack.png|Shunsui dodges an attack from Katen Kyōkotsu. They await the outcome.png|Awaiting the outcome of Ichigo's attack. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. Hyorinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene.png|Hyōrinmaru and Hitsugaya intervene. Ichigo, Kyoraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryujin Jakka.png|Ichigo, Kyōraku and Ukitake surrounded by Ryūjin Jakka. UnohanaCrowdedOffice.png|Ukitake and Shunsui use Unohana's office as a meeting room. Ukitake and Shinigami.jpg|Shunsui, Unohana and Ukitake meets with Renji and Ichigo. Yoruichi explains the situation to Kyoraku and Ukitake.png|Yoruichi explains the situation. Ep241RenjiInDenial.png|Renji refuses to believe that has Byakuya betrayed them. Shunsui_face_drawing.png|Shunsui with a face drawing. BeastSwordReport.png|Rukia and Sode no Shirayuki report the existence of the Tōjū to Ukitake and Kyōraku. KyorakuToju.png|Kyōraku effortlessly defeats a Tōjū. Shunsui Manga Pics Kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui's Battle Data Chart C106 cover page.png|Shunsui on the cover of Chapter 106. CoverChapter335.png|Cover of Chapter 335 showing Ukitake and Kyōraku in non-uniform attire. Bleach_Manga_156-15.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu Shunsui_Bleach_329_17.png|Shunsui crosses swords with Starrk. Bleach Manga Chapter 361 Page 17.jpg Shunsui_gets_shot.png|Shunsui being shot in the back by Starrk. Kageoni.jpg|Shunsui using his Kageoni technique. Starrk_getting_slashed_by_kyoraku.jpg|Shunsui killing Starrk. Shunsui Video Clips Bushogoma.gif|Shunsui using the Busho Goma Technique. Kageoni.gif|Shunsui using his Kageoni technique. Katen Kyokotsu Pics Katen Kyokotsu (both spirits).png|Katen Kyōkotsu's physical manifestation. Katen Kyokotsu - masked half FB.png|Katen Kyōkotsu's Wakizashi physical manifestation. Katen_Kyōkotsu_(together)_(Cropped).png|Katen Kyōkotu's physical manifestation. The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division barracks.png|The Zanpakuto arrive at the 1st Division Barracks. Katen Kyokotsu & Sogyo no Kotowari Attempted Attack.jpg|Katen Kyōkotsu and Sogyo no Kotowari attempting to attack Muramasa. Katen_Kyōkotsu_(spirit)_&_Shunsui_Kyoraku.png|Katen Kyōkotsu & Shunsui Shunsui_Kyoraku_and_Katen_Kyokotsu.png|Shunsui vs. Katen Kyōkotsu The wakizashi appears before Kyoraku.png|The wakizashi appears before Kyōraku. Kyoraku clashes with the wakizashi.png|Kyōraku clashes with his Zanpakutō spirit. Kyoraku blocks his Zanpakuto's strike.png|Kyoraku blocks his Zanpakutō's strike. Kyoraku defeats his Zanpakuto.png|Kyoraku defeats his Zanpakutō. Katen_Kyōkotsu_(spirit)_stops_the_Toju_hitting_Nanao.png|Katen Kyōkotsu fighting a Tōjū. Katen_Kyōkotsu_(spirit)_toys_with_Toju.png|Katen Kyōkotsu corners the Tōjū Katen_Kyōkotsu_Ep246.png|Katen Kyōkotsu Katen_Kyōkotsu_Ep246B.png|Katen Kyōkotsu Katen_Kyokotsu_(Combined_Headshots).png|Katen Kyōkotsu Katen_ninja.png|Katen Kyōkotsu Nanao_Ise_places_a_blossom_leave_in_Katen_Kyōkotsu_(spirit)'s_hair.png|Katen Kyōkotsu and Nanao Category:Images